


It's Gonna Be Me

by Faolan



Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faolan/pseuds/Faolan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru and Lin are away from the office on some errand, so Mai decides to spend the time cleaning. Nothing can go wrong, right? One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Gonna Be Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aptly Me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aptly+Me).



> Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt of the N'sync song used in this fan fiction. Nor the other song that appears at the end. I'm simply borrowing them to have some giggles. That is all.
> 
> Author's Notes: So this is something that came about as my friend and I were driving to Disneyland. She had just found her old N'sync cd from forever ago and it was making us both giggle like crazy to listen to it. But then I stopped to listen to the lyrics and realized just how well this song works for our favorite narcissist and his tea making assistant. And... well, it wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is!

**It’s Gonna Be Me**

  
Taniyama Mai hummed happily to herself as she unlocked and opened the door to the offices of Shibuya Psychic Research. She knew that she would be alone in the office today, both Naru and Lin-san were out doing only God knows what. Perhaps they were secretly on a date. She paused, unable not to laugh at the thought of the two stoic males on a date together. It was such a silly thought, though she couldn’t help it after what Madoka had told her after one of their cases.  
  
Shaking her head, she closed the door and placed her bag on her desk. She was in a great mood today, mainly because Michiru, one of her best friends from school, had just loaned her an American cd about a week ago, by a group named N‘sync. The music was happy and upbeat, much like the teenager herself. But it was one song in particular that caught her attention and had been on repeat for a few days.  
  
The songs were in English of course, but when this song intrigued her she had asked her friend for the translation. And once she knew what they were saying, she became even more attached to the song. It was just, well it fit her situation so perfectly! Like it was meant for her to sing. And so she had taken the time to learn the song in English, and after much practicing--it had been very broken English when she started--she managed to get it memorized.  
  
So why did that make her happy today? Well, she had had to return said cd to her friend today, but the other teen had surprised her by telling her to keep it.  
  
The fact that both of her male colleagues were out of the office only made her happier. It meant that Naru wouldn’t be able to stop her as she blasted it through the office as she did her filing and then cleaned the office. The two stoic males she worked with didn’t seem to care much for cleaning the space outside of their work areas. Lin-san she could understand, the tall Chinese man hardly ever left his office. But Naru… She growled. She was sure he did it just to spite her. “What do you think I pay you for?” he’d say if she ever thought to ask him. Luckily they were not too messy, but it had been a few days since she had been able to tidy up and there was a growing collection of tea cups in the kitchenette. A result of the narcissist’s tea addiction. Really, did that boy drink nothing else? And how on Earth did he not have to use the restroom more often?  
  
With a sigh she fisted her hands, raising them as if to fight some imaginary adversary, “Hoi! Time to get started!” Giggling at herself, she stuck the cd into the player, immediately turning it to the second track and sticking the song on repeat. She then quickly began to dance about, singing along as she cleaned and becoming increasingly lost in her thoughts.  
  
 _You might’ve been hurt, babe  
That ain’t no lie  
You’ve seen them all come and go, oh…_  
  
She had been with S.P.R. for over a year now, and it was only just recently that she had learned the truth about Naru; the fact that he wasn’t named Shibuya Kazuya at all. She had been more than a little shocked to find out that his name was Oliver Davis--the Oliver Davis that Bou-san so adored, and the monk’s reaction still brought a smile to her lips. Not only that, but he and Lin-san were only in Japan to find his brother’s body.  
  
Mai had felt so terrible when she realized that he had been forced to suffer through his twin’s death, both figuratively and literally. Naru had actually experienced the other male’s death as though it were his own. Which, looking back at it now, made his reaction in the Urado case make more sense and made her feel even worse about having said that to him.  
  
 _I remember you told me  
That it made you believe in  
No man, no cry_  
  
After finally finding out about his loss, it became rather obvious to her why he always wore black. And perhaps, just maybe why he closed himself off to the world so tightly. They had been twins after all, so they had to have been extremely close. Yet he had lost the other so suddenly, so quickly and for no reason at all.  
  
Knowing all this now, it only made sense that he would so quickly reject her declaration of love. He clearly cared for her, he did come back to Japan and re-hire her, and he was constantly saving her from all the spirits and stairs that tried to do her harm. So that left her with one conclusion: he was scared. He had already lost the one he cared about most, why would he ever want to open himself up to that kind of pain again?  
  
 _Maybe that’s why  
Every little thing I do  
Never seems enough for you_  
  
She scoffed, angrily throwing the sponge she had been using in the sink. Even if that were the case--which she wasn’t positive it was, one could never know for sure with Naru after all--did he have to be such a jerk all the time? Really, she did everything he asked of her and more. Any time he wanted tea, she was there. Any time they had a difficult case, she somehow managed to find something to help him. Any time he needed help with clients--though he would never, ever admit to it--, she was there! Even after she had just met him she had loyally defended him against Bou-san and Ayako in that first case.  
  
But all she ever got in response for all her hard work was more insults. True, like Masako pointed out, she was the only one he called by first name, but that could be because she had dubbed him ‘Naru’ first. And he did save her often, too often in her opinion.  
  
But still… she couldn’t help but to think…  
  
 _You don’t wanna lose it again  
But I’m not like them_  
  
He did so much to push them all away and the only one who had seemed able to make him do anything was Masako. This had angered and confused her so much in the beginning. What did the medium have that she didn’t? Why was Masako so special? Apparently it was the fact that she knew who Naru really was, and was blackmailing him, to tell the truth in black and white.  
  
Mai shook her head in disbelief. She didn’t understand how the medium could have done something like that. But the girl had changed now, and as the two had become closer, Mai realized that Masako just wanted Naru to care for her. But forcing him to spend time with her was never going to get Naru to change, to get him to be affectionate with her.  
  
 _Baby, when you finally,  
Get to love somebody  
Guess what,  
It’s gonna be me  
_  
Mai wasn’t sure when exactly she had fallen in love with the psychic narcissist. True she had a crush on him not long into their first case. But it hadn’t immediately been love, especially not with how much he teased her! But as the months went by and she saw how often he went out of his way to help others, and to keep them all safe, she found herself falling rather rapidly and deeply in love with him. And once she realized she was, it was already too late to do anything but deal with the fact. Though she promised herself that she wasn’t going to give up until she got it through that thick, narcissistic head of his that she loved him--not his brother--, and that she definitely wasn’t going anywhere.  
  
 _You’ve got no choice, babe,  
But to move on, and you know  
There ain’t no time to waste_  
  
He always seemed to be able to care for himself and the others around him so easily, but the more she was around him, the more she had come to realize how much he needed someone to be there for him, to help him enjoy the little things. He was always so busy with work and with trying to find his brother that he had forgotten how to live. He spent so much time focusing on the dead, that he was just watching his entire life go by. Perhaps that’s why she felt the need to tease him back now, to pester and challenge him where in the beginning it had merely been because he annoyed her so greatly.  
  
 _You’re just too blind (too blind), to see_  
  
She just couldn’t understand it sometimes. Naru was so smart, and yet her boss could be such an idiot scientist. After he had come back from England to start working in Japan again, she had been sure that there would be awkward moments between them, or that he would make some mention of her confession. But no, he had just continued on like he had never left. And he didn’t seem to see why she was always there for him when he needed it. He didn’t see why she stuck around even though he so often insulted her intelligence and teased her anytime she made a mistake. And yet, she kept coming back for more.  
  
 _But in the end, ya know it’s gonna be me  
You can’t deny  
So just tell me why_  
  
Things did seem to be a little different now though, barely, but there had been a small change in the way he treated her. His favorite name for her, “idiot”, had become a bit more gentle sounding. And he had let her and the others use the office for her birthday party a few months ago. He had even deigned to show up! And with a present no less! True, it had been a book on the paranormal, but she had enjoyed it. More she had enjoyed the smile he bestowed upon her that day.  
  
She couldn’t help but smile as she dried the teacups, placing them back in the cupboard. He might be pushing her away now, but…  
  
 _There’s comes a day  
When I’ll be the one, you’ll see  
It’s gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna, gonna…_  
  
She was determined though, she had truly decided long ago, that she was not going to let him keep her away. She would stick by his side no matter what he happened to want. Masako had given up when he had left to England, but Mai knew that he did need someone. And hopefully, no she would be the one to fill that role.  
  
Giggling softly to herself as she realized just how serious she had become, she headed back into the main room. She didn’t have much cleaning left to do, and the music was just too catchy to resist. As the song started itself over, she stopped in her task to devote herself to singing along and dancing.  
  
 _It’s gonna be me_  
  
“Mai. I don’t believe I pay you to dance and play karaoke. Get back to work.”  
  
Her wide cinnamon eyes turned to the door, where to her absolute horror Naru stood with Lin-san. She could only stare as the two made their way past her, the taller male locking himself into his office to begin typing away. Naru paused at his door, glancing back at her over his shoulder. “You might want to work on your pronunciation some more. Now, tea.”  
  
Silently she fumed, glaring at him. The nerve of that boy! She finally learned some English and all he could do was criticize her! She turned, stomping angrily back to the kitchen to fetch him his tea. He was so good at ruining her good moods. It would serve him right if she were to poison his tea, he would never even see it coming!  
  
She sighed, listening to the tea pot whistle loudly in objection to her idea. So she couldn’t exactly pull that off. She was in love with him after all. But there had to be some way to get back at him.  
  
She made her way into his office, not bothering to knock this time. She set his cup down and turned, making her way out, not bothering to wait for a ‘thank you’ that wouldn’t be coming.  
  
“Oh and Mai?”  
  
 She paused, glancing back at him in confusion. He couldn’t possibly be about to thank her, could he?  
  
“If you’re going to force me to listen to American music, at least make it good.” That said he held out a slip of paper for her to take.  
  
Her brows furrowed as she did so, about to open her mouth to ask him what the English words on the paper meant when he interrupted her, “Now get back to work. And turn off that racket.”  
  
She snorted, angry once more as she left his office, slamming the door behind her. Perhaps he would never change.  
  
“Mai-chan! Why are you scowling so deeply? Surely Big Boss hasn‘t done something to upset you once more?”  
  
The young female gasped in surprise before smiling brightly as Yasuhara stepped into the office. “When does he not upset me?” She paused, grinning slowly at the young man, “Ne, Yasuhara, you can translate this for me, right?”  
  
She held the slip out to him, watching as his dark eyes scanned it and then the youth watched her in confusion. “The Way You Make Me Feel by Michael Jackson? What is this Mai?”  
  
But the school girl was no longer paying attention to the other part-timer, her eyes glued onto her boss’s door, a soft smile playing across her lips.  
  
 _It’s gonna be me_

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Notes: All right, so Mai turned out much, much more reflective than she was supposed to be. And much more talkative… And Naru completely surprised me with his little touch. But it was fun! Let me know if you enjoyed it please!
> 
> And a quick thanks to two of my friends for reading through it and helping me know if I needed to make any changes.
> 
> Started: 03/26/2010  
> Finished: 03/26/2010  
> Edited: 04/01/2010


End file.
